Our Honeymoon
by Sugarbaby
Summary: The sequel to When I Marry Gir. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

(Hiya, peoples. Another self-insertion fic becuase Gir and I need a honeymoon. I have Ztarlight's OK to put her in this fic. I obviously don't own the IZ cast or  
anything like the Cupcake Factory or Krazy Taco. I hope you like it, because I was on a major sugar high [again] when I wrote this. Enjoy!!)  
  
  
  
Our Honeymoon  
Ch. 1: Getting Together  
  
  
I woke up in disbelief. I actually married Gir. Then I realized something. We needed a honeymoon to make our marriage complete. I threw on some clothes   
and ran to his house.  
  
About five minutes later, I reached his doorstep. When I rang the doorbell, a green kid answered. "What do you want, human?" he said sharply.  
  
I smiled. "You must be Zim. I'm Sugarbaby. I need to talk to Gir."  
  
He gave me the twitchy-eye. "NO! Gir is my servant! You can't have him! MY GIR!"  
  
Gir came out at the sound of his name. "What is it, Master?" He then saw me. "Sugarbaby!" He leapt into my arms. "HI!"  
  
"HI!" I squealed. "I just remembered that we have to go on a honeymoon after we get married."  
  
Gir let the words soak in. Then he remembered he saw something like that on T.V. "Okay, let's go! Bye, Master!!"  
  
Zim whimpered. "But then I'll be alone! I don't want to be alone, Gir!"  
  
I just then had a great idea. "I know! You can come with us! My sister can be your date! She's a human-cyborg!!" [A/N: Half-human, half-robot.]  
  
Zim looked skeptical. "A...human for my...date?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't judge her yet! She acts just like an alien. Oh, Ztarlight!!!" I called.  
  
"Yes?" my sister said, coming over. (She is a brown-haired, green-eyed girl with an attitude.)  
  
When Zim and Ztarlight saw each other they just screamed "WHOOOOOO!!!" and fainted.  
  
Gir and I looked at each other and shrugged. Then we scooped them up and ran to the cupcake factory.  



	2. Eating Out

  
  
  
Our Honeymoon  
Ch. 2: Eating Out  
  
  
When we finally got to the Cupcake Factory, we saw that there was a Krazy Taco right next to it! (Talk about convenience.)  
  
Gir and I gasped. "TAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"No, Gir! Tacos are NOT worth ruining the mission...er...honeymoon!" Zim yelled at his robot.  
  
"Yeah, Sugarbaby," Ztarlight scolded, "Forget the fast food!"  
  
"Maybe you're right..." I began slowly.  
  
"Maybe we get giant burritos, too!" Gir exclaimed.  
  
"No,no,no,no,..." they began. (They're no fun!)  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" We screamed together and ran to the restaurant.  
  
We ran. We ran. But we weren't going anywhere. We turned around and saw that we had a very-angry-looking Ztarlight and a VERY-angry-looking Zim holding  
us back, Gir by the leash and me by the belt loop in my jeans.  
  
"Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo, LEGGO!" we screeched at the top of our lungs.  
  
Ztarlight gave us a motherly-type look. "You need to eat dinner first." When Zim gave her one of those clueless looks,, she finished: "To the Cupcake Factory!"  
  
Zim did a face-palm and shook his head. Ztarlight grabbed his wrist and ran across the street, a VERY surprised Zim flapping in the breeze. I climbed on   
Gir's back and we jetted in front of them.  
  



	3. A Very Happy Ending

  
  
  
Our Honeymoon  
Ch. 3: A Very Happy Ending  
  
  
The four of us all burped very loudly. We just had eaten 15 cupcakes (each) for dinner, a couple of giant burritos, a few tacos, and each had a large classic  
Poop (which I also don't own).  
  
Zim sighed, exhausted. "That was fun, huh?" He was answered with a large fart.  
  
"Sorry, mine had beans!" I choked between laughter.  
  
"At least it wasn't silent, thank goodness," Ztarlight murmered. Gir and Zim couldn't say anything because thay were laughing too hard to manage the   
smallest word.  
  
"Don't they have the cutest giggles?" I whispered to Ztarlight. It was more of a statment than a question, beacuase I knew that my sister would agree.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed dreamily.  
  
When Gir and Zim realized that we were staring at them, they looked at us quizically and said, "What?"  
  
We blushed. "Um,..nothing!" I stammered. "Er...uh...here!" I pulled two double-strawed chocolate-bubblegum-brainfreezies out of my nose.  
  
"YAY!" Gir exclaimed. "Are you always so prepared?...wait...what does 'prepared' mean? I heard it on T.V. so it must mean something. How do you spell it?  
Uh...P-R-E---" he overloaded and exploded. A few minutes later he was magically back to life. We slurped our drinks in silence for a while.  
  
About three minutes later, I looked up and saw the moon through teh window. "Hey, Gir! Gir, look!" I pointed to the moon. "It looks like a giant chunk of   
cheese!"  
  
"Well, why don't you go up and find out? You can stay there for a couple of hours and come tell us all about it!" Ztarlight prodded, longing for some "alone time"  
with Zim, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Yes! Go on! Go, go, go, go, go!" He made a waving motion with his hand. I noticed that his other hand was on top of Ztarlight's!  
  
"Okey-dokey!" Gir said brightly. I climbed on his back and we flew into the air towards the moon. We took a big bite, chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. After  
whispering for about two hours, we headed back to "camp".  
  
Ztarlight looked at us curiously. "Was it cheese?"  
  
"Yes, what is it? WHAT IS IT?!" Zim was obviously curious, too.  
  
"Nope!" we said together. "It's tuna!"  
  
  
~THE END!~  



End file.
